


Między ziemią a niebem

by loirgris



Series: Mad Max przetłumaczone [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Max Rockatansky Comes Back To The Citadel, Thoughts of Self-harm, Wings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loirgris/pseuds/loirgris
Summary: Z trudem mogła patrzeć na skrzydła wędrowca. Były w opłakanym stanie.  Pióra połamane i kruszące się. Pomimo tego, że trzymał je ciasno złożone, placki łysej skóry były wyraźnie widoczne. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jeśli twoja bratnia dusza umrze, już nigdy nie polecisz, jednak Furiosa po raz pierwszy widziała kogoś, kto doświadczył takiego losu.
Relationships: Furiosa & The Valkyrie (Mad Max), Furiosa/Max Rockatansky
Series: Mad Max przetłumaczone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731457
Kudos: 6





	Między ziemią a niebem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/gifts).
  * A translation of [Between Sun and Geography](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510434) by [Owlship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship). 



> Tutuł zaczerpnęłam z piosenki Anity Lipnickiej "Mosty"

Z trudem mogła patrzeć na skrzydła wędrowca. Były w opłakanym stanie. Pióra połamane i kruszące się. Pomimo tego, że trzymał je ciasno złożone, placki łysej skóry były wyraźnie widoczne. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jeśli twoja bratnia dusza umrze, już nigdy nie polecisz, jednak Furiosa po raz pierwszy widziała kogoś, kto doświadczył takiego losu. Jej własne skrzydła drgnęły, zdrowe pióra gładko przesunęły się jedne po drugich. Dobrze byłoby mieć w załodze drugą osobę potrafiącą latać, ale na kondycję jego skrzydeł nic nie mogła poradzić. Na szczęście zaledwie kilku ze ścigających ich Wojnysynów znalazło swoje bratnie dusze i dawno minęli już bagno. Byłaby bardzo zaskoczona, gdyby ktokolwiek odłączył się od armady i próbował ich tropić. Zwłaszcza po śmierci Farmera Kul. Nawet Joe potrafił poznać, gdy sprawa była z góry przegrana. 

Słońce świeciło wysoko nad ich głowami. Wędrowiec prowadził. Furiosa bezskutecznie próbowała wypatrzeć jakieś znajome miejsca pomiędzy nieustannie zmieniającymi się wydmami.  
\- Idę do góry - oznajmiła towarzyszom.  
Ciężarówka jechała na tyle wolno, że nie bała się, że pozostawią ją w tyle. Wędrowiec by jej tego nie zrobił. Nie po tym, co razem przeszli. Mimo to, oddanie komuś innemu kierownicy, gdy ona zupełnie opuszcza kabinę, czyniło ją lekko nerwową. Mężczyzna mruknięciem oznajmił, że zrozumiał i mimowolnie złożył skrzydła ciaśniej. Ile czasu minęło, od kiedy ostatni raz latał? Dziewczęta, niewyspane, wyczerpane wydarzeniami minionego dnia i nocy, tylko pokiwały głowami. Szyberdach był już otwarty. Jedyne, czego potrzebowała, to wyjść na zewnątrz. Wędrowiec zwolnił, ale wiatr był wystarczająco silny, by mogła złapać go w skrzydła, gdy podskoczyła.  
Nie było sposobu, by wytłumaczyć komuś, kto nigdy nie znalazł swojej bratniej duszy, czym jest latanie. To wiatr między piórami wznoszący ją w górę, rytmiczna praca mięśni, których normalni ludzie nawet nie mają, zmysły, które ujawniają się w pełnej okazałości dopiero wtedy, gdy wzbija się powietrze. Furiosa miała swoje skrzydła od dnia, w którym się urodziła i nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie życia bez nich. Stracić pióra, to jedno z najgorszych nieszczęść, jakie mogłyby ją spotkać.  
Warkot silnika cichł w miarę jak wznosiła się wyżej i w końcu jedynym dźwiękiem wypełniającym jej uszy był szum wiatru. Świat rozpościerał się w dole: bezkresna pustynia rozmywająca się w krawędź horyzontu. Nie była w stanie wypatrzyć niczego, co wyglądałoby jak Zielone Miejsce. Zdusiła lęk, powtarzając sobie, że pamięć płata jej figle, że źle oszacowała, ile czasu łowcy niewolników potrzebowali, by dotrzeć do gór.  
Dostrzegła coś nienaturalnego między wydmami. Sprawdziła pozycję Machiny Wojennej, zanim skręciła, by przyjrzeć się temu dokładniej. Wyglądało jak metalowa wieża. Wciąż była zbyt daleko, by mieć pewność, ale wydawało jej się, że pamięta coś podobnego. Gdyby podleciała bliżej, musiałby potem gonić za ciężarówką, więc popatrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę i zawróciła. Złożyła skrzydła i zanurkowała. Rozłożyła je dopiero nad dachem i miękko wylądowała na swoim fotelu. Jedyną reakcją wędrowca na jej popis było nieme pytanie. To samo, które chciały zadać żony.  
\- Widziałam coś na południu - powiedziała i pozwoliła, by w jej wnętrzu rozbłysła iskierka nadziei.  
\- Co dokładnie? - zapytała Toast.  
Mężczyzna posłusznie obrócił kierownicą, by obrać nowy kurs.  
\- Jeśli mam rację, to wieża strażnicza - odparła. 

Gdy pierwszy, duszący, pełen gniewu żal nad utraconym domem ustąpił miejsca śmiertelnemu znużeniu, Furiosa i Val usiadły obok siebie na piasku. Jak w dniach młodości splotły skrzydła, tworząc mur, który odgradzał je od całego świata. Niedługo będą musiały zza niego wyjść (okolica była bezpieczna, ale Vuvalini urządziły zasadzkę, co znaczyło, że spodziewały się jakiś podróżnych na tej trasie ) ale teraz Furiosa potrzebowała odrobiny prywatności. Uścisk dorosłej Valkyrie był obcy, ale efekt taki sam.  
\- Zawsze wiedziałam, że wrócisz - powiedziała. - Miałam pewność, że żyjesz, ale wiedziałam, że przyjdzie taki dzień, że znów cię zobaczymy.  
\- Marzyłam o tym, żeby przelecieć nad górami - odparła Furiosa.  
To było wykonalne, gdyby miała szczęście i wiatry jej sprzyjały. Niestety mogła zabrać ze sobą jedynie zapas wody na jeden dzień, potem stawała się zbyt ciężka, by latać. Nie było mowy o jej mechanicznym ramieniu albo jakimkolwiek innym bagażu. Val pogłaskała jej prawą rękę.  
\- Co stało się z Twoimi skrzydłami?  
\- Farba - odparła i rozpostarła je odrobinę bardziej, by Valkyrie mogła dokładniej zobaczyć.  
Pióra Furiosy powinny mieć taką samą barwę, jak pióra jej bratniej duszy: miodowozłoty kolor dojrzałego zboża. Zamiast tego były jednolicie czarne.  
\- On chciał, żebyśmy wszyscy wyglądali tak samo. Żeby trudniej było poznać, kto jest z kim.  
Barwnik wytrze się z czasem, wyblaknie w promieniach słońca i kurzu pustyni, ale do czasu kolejnego pierzenia nie zniknie zupełnie.  
\- Może powinnam zafarbować moje, żeby pasowały? - Val powiedziała lekko.  
Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby dotknąć jednego ze skrzydeł przyjaciółki, ale Furiosa złożyła je gwałtownie, niszcząc pierzasty namiot, który nad sobą zbudowały. Valkyrie przestraszyła się i złapała ją za rękę równie szybko.  
\- Przepraszam.  
Furiosa potrząsnęła głową, zła na samą siebie za tak ostrą reakcję. Gdy były dziećmi, układały nawzajem swoje pióra niemal tak często, jak czesały sobie włosy. Była pewna, że Valkyrie nigdy by jej nie skrzywdziła, a pewność ta pochodziła z tego samego zakątka jej duszy, który sprawił, że jej skrzydła ukazały się światu, gdy zobaczyła ją po raz pierwszy.  
\- Nie lubię, gdy ktoś ich dotyka - powiedziała zdawkowo.  
\- Nic się nie stało - odparła Val i złożyła swoje skrzydła luźno na plecach.  
Bez skrywającego je koca z piór obóz wokół nich znów stał się dobrze widoczny: motocykle, zbudowane naprędce namioty, prawie niedymiące ognisko, nad którym podgrzewał się czajnik z czymś, co mogło być tylko herbatą. Żony siedziały otulone kocami i patrzyły w niebo, ich głosy zbyt stłumione, by cokolwiek dało się zrozumieć.  
\- Co myślisz o przekroczeniu Soliniska? - zapytała Val po dłuższej przerwie.  
Furiosa usiadła wygodniej i spojrzała na Machinę Wojenną, zaparkowaną na szczycie wydmy. Wędrowiec siedział przycupnięty obok koła, poszarpane skrzydła zwinięte ciasno.  
Wody w cysternie wystarczy nam na kilkaset dni - odparła. - Paliwa mamy mniej, ale jeśli wszystko przemyślimy, możemy wykorzystać je w maksymalnie efektywny sposób.  
Jej ciężka proteza została na siedzeniu, w kabinie. Mimo izolującej pokrywy piór marzła, więc zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy nie zrobić użytku z jednego z pledów ofiarowanych przez Vuvalini. Westchnęła.  
Jeśli kiedykolwiek mamy to zrobić, teraz mamy najlepszą okazję.  
Valkiria przytaknęła. Jej dłoń leżała na piasku obok dłoni Furiosy. Dystans między nimi z jednej strony nie istniał, z drugiej wydawał się nie do pokonania.  
\- A co myślisz tak naprawdę?  
Furiosa podciągnęła nogę, oplotła ją ramieniem. Spojrzała na przybysza z pustkowi. Spojrzała na Wojnysyna. Poczuła mrowienie z tyłu karku, gdzie znajdowało się wypalone żelazem piętno. Pomyślała o wszystkich rzeczach, do których miała pewność, że znajdzie je po tej stronie Soli.  
\- Myślę, że to zbędna brawura - powiedziała, starając się przywołać z pamięci słowa starej litanii - niebezpieczeństwo…  
\- ... bezdenna głupota - dokończyła Val z uśmiechem. - Takie pomysły zawsze są najlepsze.

Gdy było już po wszystkim, Furiosa chciała płakać z taką mocą, jak nie płakała, od kiedy przestała być dzieckiem. Ale każdy oddech sprawiał ból i nie marnowała wody w ten sposób od blisko dziesięciu tysięcy dni. Poza tym, miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Kiedy wreszcie mogła się ruszać, uporządkowała swoje pióra tak, jak to zwykle robiła, chociaż wiedziała, że to bezcelowe. Nigdy nie będzie już latać, nie po tym, jak jej bratnia dusza odeszła na zawsze. Fakt, że lotki z prawego skrzydła zostały wyrwane, gdy prawie spadła pod koła Gigahorse’a, sprawił, że dużo szybciej musiała przyzwyczaić się do naziemnego trybu życia. W Cytadeli niewiele osób odnalazło swoje bratnie dusze, jeszcze mniej straciło swoich partnerów i przeżyło, by móc o tym opowiedzieć. Furiosa była przyzwyczajona, że ludzie gapili się na nią, traktowali jak dziwadło. Wyszła im naprzeciw. 

Gdy Max (musiały powiedzieć jej, jak miał na imię, ponieważ nie pamiętała nic z tego, jak otworzył jej klatkę piersiową i otworzył dla niej swoje żyły) powrócił, jego plecy były okryte płaszczem. Była w stanie dostrzec pod nim zarys skrzydeł, więc przeszła nad tym do porządku dziennego. Sama zaczęła zrzucać pióra, i to w jakiś sposób pasowało, że były farbowane na czarno i martwe. Furiosa dotknęła swoim czołem do jego czoła w geście powitania. Trzymała skrzydła ciasno złożone, chociaż bardzo chciała rozłożyć je i objąć go. Śmierdział pustynią i wyglądało na to, że połowę przyniósł ze sobą. Gdy szli korytarzem piasek wysypywał się z jego ubrań.  
\- Jesteś głodny? - zapytała, chociaż doskonale wiedziała, że przybysze z Pustkowi zawsze są głodni.  
Przekrzywił głowę i mruknął coś pod nosem, jakby chciał odmówić.  
\- Mamy dość jedzenia dla jeszcze jednej osoby.  
Max prychnął.  
\- Nie powinniście go rozdawać.  
\- Nie rozdajemy - odparła i poczuła ból świeżo zagojonych ran. Powstrzymała pragnienie owinięcia klatki piersiowej ramieniem. - Zapracowałeś na więcej niż kilka posiłków.  
Spojrzał na nią, strapiony. Furiosa postanowiła nie dyskutować z jego szabrowniczymi przekonaniami odnośnie zasad działania ekonomii. Zamiast tego zaprowadziła go do mesy i wcisnęła obitą miskę potrawki w jego ręce. Wciąż testowali, co nakarmi największą ilość ludzi, jakie rośliny wyrosną, jak obfite będą zbiory. Kuchnia za czasów Joe była bardziej niefrasobliwa, niż którakolwiek z nich była w stanie zaakceptować.  
Usiadła razem z nim. Bardziej po to, by ochronić go przed nadmiernym entuzjazmem dziewcząt, gdy go znajdą, niż dlatego, że była głodna. Gdy zobaczyła, jak wydrapuje resztki z dna talerza, niewiele myśląc podsunęła mu swój, w połowie pełny, mimo tego, że dawanie mu zbyt szybko zbyt dużych ilości jedzenia było bardzo złym pomysłem, po tym, jak spędził tygodnie na pustkowiach. Rzucił jej kolejne zdziwione spojrzenie, ale miskę wziął.

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi i Max zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się na lewo i prawo. Przybył na piechotę, jego samochód ukryty gdzieś między Cytadelą a terytorium Buzzardów. Furiosa nie miała wątpliwości, że najchętniej wróciłby do niego na noc, ale nie była pewna, czy nie przepadnie na zawsze, gdy tylko jego stopy dotkną gruntu.  
\- Masz gdzie spać?- zapytała.  
Chrząknął.  
\- Mój samochód…- skinął dłonią w stronę jednego z okien - … tam.  
Bazując na tonie głosu i tym, co o nim wiedziała, wnioskowała, że prędzej oznajmia, że wraca na pustynię, niż skarży się na chwilową niedogodność. Ostatnim razem, gdy złożyła mu propozycję, z miejsca ją odrzucił. Nie chciała powtórki.  
\- Możesz zostać na noc - powiedziała i nie była w stanie powstrzymać skrzydeł odrobinę owijających się wokół jej ramion.  
Max wyglądał na niezdecydowanego.  
\- Będziesz potrzebował pomocy przy niesieniu wody.  
Uniósł brwi.  
\- Nie zapłaciłem za to.  
Potrząsnęła głową.  
\- Nie musisz za nic płacić, Max.  
Pierwszy raz zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. W słabym świetle nie była w stanie ocenić jego reakcji, ale była pewna, że go to poruszyło. Usłyszała szelest piór o materiał. Po chwili skinął głową.  
\- Mogę spać tutaj.

Furiosa zabrała go do swojego pokoju. Nie chciała, żeby obudził się w pełnym obcych ludzi dormitorium albo w jednym z pokoi gościnnych, które, jej zdaniem, aż nadto przypominały więzienne cele. Nie bała się go, ale zawsze była niespokojna, gdy musiała spać w towarzystwie innych ludzi, bo we śnie była bezbronna. Ufała mu. Miała pół tuzina broni poupychane w różnych zakamarkach. To, że dokładnie wiedziała, gdzie która jest i w jakim stanie, sprawiło, że poczuła się dość pewnie, by zaprosić go do środka.  
Piach przestał się z niego osypywać gdzieś w połowie popołudnia, ale wciąż na jego ubraniu było pełno błota. Zdecydowanie nie chciała tego w swoim łóżku.  
\- Musisz zdjąć wierzchnie ubrania - powiedziała, zdejmując swoją protezę, ale nie słuchał jej. Spojrzała, gdzie utkwił wzrok i zobaczyła dwa duże pióra leżące na półce nad stołem. Jedno należące do Valkirii, jaskrawe i lśniące. Drugie było jego, połamane, sponiewierane, w kolorze brudnego brązu. - Zgubiłeś je w Gigahorsie.  
Max wzdrygnął się jakby jej głos go przestraszył. Mrugnął.  
\- Zdarza się - mruknął.  
\- Jeśli chcesz je z powrotem … - pozwoliła ofercie pozostać niewypowiedzianą.  
Łóżko i pościel były wypchane jej własnymi piórami. Puch wypełniał dwie poduszki. Lotki i pióra okrywowe trafiały do materaca, czas i ciężar ciała uczyniły je wystarczająco miękkimi. Nie lubiła świadomości, że jej pióra mogłyby znaleźć się w rękach kogoś innego, ale, koniec końców, i tak były to już jedynie zrzucone pióra. Max potrząsnął głową i wzruszył ramionami. Furiosa zsunęła buty i zostawiła je przy drzwiach. Zaczęła rozpinać pasek. Gdyby była sama, rozebrałaby się do naga, żeby ubrania przewietrzyły się w trakcie nocy, ale dziś zdjęła tylko gorset. Gdy podniosła głowę, zobaczyła, że on nawet nie zdjął płaszcza.  
\- Jesteś zbyt zapiaszczony, żebym wpuściła cię do łóżka - powiedziała - i nie pozwolę ci spać na podłodze.  
Max przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Kiwnął głową, bardziej do własnych myśli, niż żeby pokazać, że się z nią zgadza. Spuścił wzrok i zaczął się rozbierać. Furiosa zrozumiała, dlaczego zaczął nosić płaszcz. Jego złożone skrzydła wydawały się niemal zupełnie łyse: groteskowa mozaika gruzełkowatej skóry i pojedynczych piór. Z trudem stłumiła westchnienie. Czy ktoś go schwytał i oskubał? Czy raczej tak właśnie będzie wyglądała jej przyszłość? Spojrzał na nią nie podnosząc głowy, skulił ramiona. Furiosa zastanawiała się, czy lepiej milczeć czy coś powiedzieć.  
\- Buty też - i pomyślała, że zobaczyła cień ulgi na jego twarzy. 

Gdy spała z Valkirią, leżały twarzami do siebie, skrzydła splecione wokół ich ciał jak kołdra. Gdy była sama, najczęściej spała na brzuchu, z skrzydłami rozłożonymi szeroko na boki. Z Maxem leżała na swojej części materaca, plecami do niego, skrzydła zwinięte jak najciaśniej, żeby nie naruszać jego przestrzeni. Poczuła delikatne muśnięcie jego skrzydeł, gdy układał się na materacu. Liczyła oddechy, aż nie zasnęła. 

Został przez trzy dni. Kolejnej nocy, gdy Furiosa układała swoje pióra, Max śledził jej ruchy z dziwną tęsknotą w oczach, więc starała się nie wpatrywać celowo w jego skrzydła.  
\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - zapytał cicho.  
Rzuciła mu spojrzenie znad miejsca, gdzie bezskutecznie starała się rozplątać supeł na promykach jednej z lotek. Nie oczekiwała, że cokolwiek powie.  
\- Plecy są trudne nawet z dwoma rękami - lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami, jakby ta propozycja nic nie znaczyła.  
Furiosa zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Udało jej się stłumić chęć ciasnego zwarcia skrzydeł na samą myśl o tym, że ktoś miałby ich dotykać. Nie pozwoliła na to nikomu od dnia, gdy została porwana. Z wyjątkiem Val w mglistym świetle świtu, gdy wreszcie była na to gotowa. Max miał rację. Nigdy nie udało jej się pokryć farbą całych piór na ramionach, ponieważ nie była w stanie tam sięgnąć. Od czasu Dogi żyła z przekrzywioną t-lotką, która sprawiała jej olbrzymi dyskomfort. Rzuciła okiem na jego skrzydła, szachownicę piór i placków skóry, które nigdy nie powinny być łyse. Pomyślała, że przecież kiedyś sam miał kogoś, kto pomagał mu układać jego pióra.  
\- Zgoda - i pozwoliła pióru, nad którym pracowała, wyślizgnąć się z jej palców.  
Usiadła wygodniej. Max umościł się za jej plecami. Poczuła, jak wszystkie jej mięśnie napinają się, ponieważ ktoś znajduje się w martwym polu jej wzroku, ktoś jest tak blisko części jej ciała, która, wbrew pozorom, jest bardzo delikatna. A jednocześnie jakaś jej część pragnęła kontaktu, pragnęła zmniejszyć dystans. Max delikatnie dotknął jej ramienia. Ostrzeżenie. Gdy nie zareagowała, ponieważ za wszelką cenę starała się nawet nie drgnąć, przesunął palce do miejsca, gdzie wyrastały jej skrzydła. Stłumiła westchnienie. Skrzydła są niesamowicie wrażliwe - muszą być, żeby mogła wyczuwać prądy wiatru i utrzymać się w powietrzu - i minęło bardzo dużo czasu, od kiedy ktoś dotykał ich bez zamiaru sprawienia jej cierpienia.  
Pracował sprawnie. Stopniowo tracące swój połysk pióra gładko ślizgały się przez jego palce. Tu czy tam zatrzymywał się na chwilę, by ostrożnie spiąć razem rozdzielone promienie. Dotknął złamanego pióra i odsunęła się instynktownie.  
\- Trzeba je wyrwać - powiedziała, wracając na miejsce.  
Mruknął pod nosem. Położył jedną dłoń płasko na powierzchni skrzydła, drugą wsunął między warstwy piór. Przebiegł ją dreszcz, gdy poczuła dotyk palców na nagiej skórze, ale tym razem udało jej się nie poruszyć.  
\- Gotowa? - zapytał. Przytaknęła.  
Max wyrwał pióro jednym zdecydowanym ruchem, blisko nasady. Ostry ból sprawił, że jej skrzydła rozłożyły się, by uderzyć go. Odruch obronny.  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam - wymamrotał.  
Złożyła skrzydła. Potrząsnęła głową.  
\- Sama prosiłam - wiedziała, że to było poza jej kontrolą, ale nie czuła się dzięki temu lepiej. - Dam sobie radę z resztą.  
Max milczał przez chwilę, dalej siedząc za jej plecami.  
\- Mogę pomóc? - zapytał półgłosem.  
Furiosa odwróciła się. Skrzydła miał tak ciasno złożone, że musiało to sprawiać mu ból. Wpatrywał się w pióro, które przed chwilą wyrwał, nieudolnie pofarbowana chorągiewka, kropelka świeżej krwi na końcu dutki.  
\- Ok - powiedziała równie cicho.  
Przez kilka długich sekund nic się nie wydarzyło. Potem Max położył swoje dłonie na jej piórach i zaczął je powoli i ostrożnie układać. Tak naprawdę potrzebowała pomocy jedynie przy nasadach skrzydeł, ale pozwoliła palcom Maxa dotrzeć aż do łokcia. Dotyk dłoni drugiej osoby gładzących ją w tak wrażliwym miejscu był doznaniem niemal zbyt intensywnym. Nie było w tym nic seksualnego, ale Furiosa czuła ciepło i zapach jego ciała, jego toporne ręce tak delikatne i zwinne, gdy pracował, i nagle zalała ją fala niespodziewanego pożądania. Coś takiego nie miało miejsca z Valkyrie. Gdy została porwana, była zbyt młoda, by w ogóle interesować się seksem. Ta jedna noc, którą potem spędziły razem, była zbyt wypełniona innymi wydarzeniami, by w ogóle przyszło im to do głowy. Myśl o tym, by sprawdzić, jak to jest, teraz, z nim, sprawiła, że po plecach przebiegł jej dreszcz. Max odsunął się. Musiała powstrzymać się przed głośną reakcją, ponieważ nie była pewna, czy czuje smutek, czy ulgę. Rozpostarła i złożyła kilka razy skrzydła zanim ostatecznie skrzyżowała je na plecach. Usłyszała, jak Max zmienił pozycję na materacu.  
\- Mogę zająć się twoimi - powiedziała, w pełni zdając sobie sprawę, jak komiczna to propozycja.  
Gdy odwróciła się, by ponownie na niego spojrzeć, wyglądał na bardzo smutnego i zmęczonego.  
\- Musi być ci bardzo niewygodnie.  
Spodziewała się, że odmówi, potrząśnie głową i zgarbi się jeszcze bardziej. Tymczasem ostrożnie przytaknął i odwrócił się do niej plecami. Rozpostarł swoje skrzydła pierwszy raz, od kiedy go spotkała i Furiosa westchnęła współczująco. Nie stracił tak wielu piór, jak mogłoby się wydawać, ale te, co zostały, były w fatalnym stanie. Brakowało wszystkich lotek, z wyjątkiem kilku pojedynczych z drugiego rzędu. Większość odsłoniętej skóry znajdowała się na końcach, w okolicy nadgarstków, gdzie wiatr i zła pogoda wytarły pióra okrywowe. Mimo tego, pióra blisko jego ciała były zniszczone, stosiny połamane, chorągiewki poszarpane, wyblakłe i matowe. Poczekała, aż dreszcz, który wstrząsnął jego ciałem, gdy przesunęła ręką po skrzydle, ustąpił i zaczęła powoli ratować to, co jeszcze było do uratowania. Garście pierza wypadały przy najlżejszym dotyku, ale nie wyglądał, jakby sprawiało mu to ból. Na końcówkach dutek nie było krwi. Tak, jakby się pierzył, tylko w ekstremalnym tempie. Starała się ocalić tyle piór, ile mogła. Zastanawiała się, czy nie rozprowadzić na nich wydzieliny z własnych gruczołów łojowych, żeby sprawdzić, czy to coś pomoże, ale walka była przegrana. Gdy zrobiła wszystko, co było możliwe, zabrała rękę i odsunęła się. Max nie zawracał sobie głowy rozruszaniem skrzydeł i złożył je na plecach.  
\- Dziękuję - powiedział zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Czy to boli? - zapytała.  
\- Nie bardzo.  
Furiosa spojrzała na stertę zmasakrowanych piór na swoich kolanach i poczuła przytłaczającą świadomość, że właśnie to ją czeka, prędzej lub później. Była pewna, że to boli. Może nie tak mocno, jak wyrwanie pióra, ale jak mogło nie boleć wcale?

Odszedł trzeciego dnia, skrzydła okryte płaszczem. Odwiozła go do miejsca, gdzie zostawił samochód. Spędzili długą chwilę w milczeniu, czoło do czoła, obejmując swoje głowy. Żadne inne pożegnania nie zostały wymienione. Każde z nich pojechało w swoją stronę. 

Gdy wrócił po raz drugi, Furiosa zaczęła tracić lotki pierwszego rzędu na prawym skrzydle. Nie sądziła, że to zacznie się tak szybko, ale nigdy nie poświęcała wiele uwagi tym nielicznym w Cytadeli, którzy stracili swoje bratnie dusze Nie mogła porozmawiać o tym z ocalałymi Vuvalini bez bycia przytłoczoną przez świadomość, że one straciły córkę a ona swoją partnerkę. Tym razem skrzydła Maxa naprawdę były prawie łyse, bladoczerwone i dziwne. Wieczorem znów zajął się jej piórami, ale ona nie oddała przysługi, zbyt bojąc się, by niechcący nie wyrwać mu tych resztek, które jeszcze trzymały się ciała. 

Pomimo tego, że jego stan był wyraźnie gorszy, tym razem został dłużej, wyraźnie spokojniejszy. Łatwiej wchodził w interakcje z dziewczętami, czasami droczył się lub rzucił jakiś żart i tylko parę razy rozglądał się za czymś, co tylko on widział. Furiosa przyjęła to z radością, ale jej serce ściskało się na myśl, że pewnego dnia i tak wróci na Pustkowia. Wtuliła się w niego, gdy skończył układać jej pióra. Pogładził boki jej ciała w odpowiedzi. Wyraźnie czuła ciepło jego dłoni przez materiał bluzki. Pożądanie, które pojawiło się w niej ostatnim razem, nigdy tak do końca nie znikło, jedynie przygasło. Teraz, gdy wrócił, zapłonęło z nową mocą, wibrując pod jej skórą. Max przytulił policzek do jej głowy i objął ją, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Chciała rzucić go na materac, przywrzeć ustami do jego ust, zatracić się na chwilę w cieple jego ciała. Ale nie była pewna, czy on chce tego samego i czy chce ryzykować to, co między sobą do tej pory zbudowali. Więc tylko wtuliła się w niego i pozwoliła pragnieniom wolno buzować wewnątrz niej. Gdy obudziła się rano i stwierdziła, że obróciła się w czasie snu i jej wyliniałe skrzydło przykrywało bok Maxa, nie była zaskoczona. Tym razem został dłużej, ale i tak pewnego dnia odszedł. 

W czasie, gdy Max wrócił po raz trzeci, zaczęło dziać się coś bardzo dziwnego. Furiosa zaczęła gubić pióra w takim tempie, że nie miała wątpliwości, że nie jest to normalne. W końcu porozmawiała o tym z Vuvalini, gdy przydybały ją, by zapytać, czy sama się nie skubie. Niestety, nie miały żadnego pomysłu, co może być tego przyczyną.

W zaciszu ich pokoju Max zdjął płaszcz i Furiosa zobaczyła, że jego skrzydła pokryte są zawiązkami nowych piór. Spodziewała się raczej, że będą zupełnie łyse albo wręcz wysuszone na wiór, co wydawało się logicznym kolejnym stadium. Nie była w stanie powstrzymać zaskoczonego westchnienia. Furiosa nigdy nie słyszała o czymś takim, podobny wątek nie pojawiał się w żadnej historii o bratnich duszach, którą poznała. Gdy twój partner umrze, twoje skrzydła umierają razem z nim. Max trzymał skrzydła złożone, ale bardzo ostrożnie, jakby bał się, że je uszkodzi. Jej własne skrzydła drgnęły i zmieniły ułożenie za jej plecami.  
\- Zmieniasz upierzenie? - zapytała, chociaż wiedziała, że to nie jest to.  
W czasie pierzenia tracisz tylko kilka piór na raz. Max stracił wszystkie pióra, co do jednego, do gołej skóry. A teraz jego ciało zaczęło hodować nowe. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem - odparł.  
Zrozumiała, że dla niego też nie było to normalne i poczuła się odrobinę pewniej. Nie ukrywała swoich skrzydeł pod płaszczem jak Max, ale ich kondycja pogarszała się w takim tempie, że zaczęła to rozważać. Straciła wszystkie lotki i duże połacie piór okrywowych. Delikatny puch rozpadał się w pył i osypywał przy każdym ruchu. Furiosa wzbraniała się przed pozwoleniem mu na dotknięcie swoich skrzydeł, gdy były w tak opłakanym stanie, ale ząb za ząb. Był bardzo delikatny, zaledwie muskał jej skrzydła, ale i tak, gdy skończył, na jego kolanach leżał kłąb pierza.  
\- Gotowy do pierzenia? - zapytała, zwierając skrzydła ciaśniej wokół siebie i starając się nie patrzeć na smętną kupkę na podłodze.  
Max wykręcił głowę, by przyjrzeć się swoim skrzydłom i wzruszył ramionami. Ciekawe, czy kiedykolwiek starał się sam czyścić swoje pióra, czy raczej z góry założył, że to bezcelowe, jeśli cała opieka na świecie nie sprawi, że znów będzie mógł latać. Ostrożnie przesunęła dłonią po szczeciniastych, rosnących piórach. Wewnątrz lotek wciąż widać było krążącą krew, więc zostawiła je w spokoju, ale wyłuskała kilka piór okrywowych z ich woskowych pochewek. Widok nowych piór pokrywających jego skrzydła wzbudził w niej tak wielkie poczucie ulgi, że umknęło jej uwadze to, co było w tym wszystkim najdziwniejsze.  
\- Max - powiedziała, zdejmując kolejną osłonkę - jaki kolor mają twoje pióra?  
Obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na nią ponad ramieniem. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Zmarszczył czoło. Potem spojrzał na miejsce, nad którym pracowała i poczuła, że cały zesztywniał. Pióro, które zrzucił w Gigahorse i które cały czas spoczywało na jej półce, było brązowe. Zmatowiałe, tak, ale niezaprzeczalnie brązowe. Każdy, kto zobaczyłby jego skrzydła, określiłby je jako brązowe. Nowe pióra, wyłaniające się ze swoich pochewek, były jasnoszare, jak unoszący się ku niebu dym. Max spojrzał na swoje nowe pióra, potem na nią, potem znów na swoje skrzydła. Złożył je gwałtownie. Jakikolwiek wewnętrzny spokój, jakim mogło napełnić go wzajemne układanie piór, ulotnił się w jednej chwili.  
\- Muszę - i wstał, nie kończąc zdania.  
\- Hej - powiedziała. - Jest środek nocy.  
Nie była pewna, czy chciał powiedzieć, że potrzebuje uciec z powrotem na Pustkowia, potrzebuje znaleźć kogoś, kogo może poprosić o radę, czy potrzebuje znaleźć się jak najdalej od niej. Ta ostatnia myśl zabolała, odrobinę. Czyżby myślał, że to ona uszkodziła jego pióra? Potrząsnął głową, jakby właśnie zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Jego skrzydła drgnęły. Furiosa nie podsunęła mu żadnego gotowego rozwiązania. Na zaproponowała, żeby przespacerował się po ogrodach. Nie zaproponowała, żeby zwinął się w swoim samochodzie (tym razem w końcu zgodził się, żeby wciągnęli go do garażu, bo potrzebował naprawić skrzynię biegów). Nie zaproponowała, by poczekał do rana, żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem światło nie płata dziwnych figli, albo by zobaczył się z medykiem z nocnej zmiany. Chciała cofnąć się w czasie o pięć minut, gdy nastrój był łagodny i pełen spokoju, ale było to niemożliwe. Czekała, żeby zobaczyć, czego on potrzebuje. Zaczął nerwowo krążyć po jej pokoju, w połowie rozebrany. Przekonała go, by tym razem uprał swoją koszulę i schła teraz na parapecie jej okna. Zaczęła zbierać leżące na jej kolanach woskowe pochewki piór, odwracając wzrok, by dać mu iluzję prywatności. Wydawało jej się, raz czy dwa, że już chciał coś powiedzieć. W końcu kiwnął głową sam do siebie, jakby w końcu podjął decyzję, i zatrzymał się naprzeciw miejsca, gdzie siedziała na łóżku.  
\- Potrzebuję powietrza - powiedział, jakby prosił ją o pozwolenie.  
Windy nie ruszą do rana. Była przekonana, że nie jest tak szalony, by próbować latać, gdy jego lotki są wciąż wypełnione krwią. A nawet gdyby był, mógł robić, co chciał.  
\- Ok - odparła.  
Poczekał jeszcze chwilę, patrząc na nią, jakby oczekiwał, że powie coś innego, potem narzucił kurtkę na gołe plecy i wciągnął buty. Wyszedł z pokoju nie oglądając się za siebie. Furiosa mogła jedynie patrzeć na jego schnącą koszulę i porzucony na podłodze plecak jako gwarancję, że w końcu wróci. 

Nie planowała zasnąć. Nawet nie przypuszczała, że może. Max obudził ją bladym świtem, otwierając drzwi. Spojrzał na nią i, gdy uniosła się z materaca, odwrócił wzrok. Stał zaraz za progiem, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić.  
\- Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.  
Furiosa potrząsnęła głową i zaczęła przeciągać się, zanim przypomniała sobie o swoich żałosnych skrzydłach. Skrzywiła się, gdy poczuła, że straciła kolejne pióro. To nie bolało - dutki były całkowicie martwe - ale nie było to uczucie, którym mogła się rozkoszować.  
\- Twój samochód będzie gotowy szybciej, jeśli ktoś ci pomoże - powiedziała, gdy wstała.  
Max wyglądał na dużo spokojniejszego. Była ciekawa, jak przebiegał jego proces myślowy, czy porozmawiał z kimś albo sam doszedł do jakichś wniosków. Najwyraźniej nie wyskubał sobie wszystkich piór. Zaskoczyło ją, że poczuła w tym momencie ulgę. Max przekrzywił odrobinę głowę, jego brwi na chwilę złączyły się, gdy intensywnie nad czymś myślał. Kiwnął głową.  
\- Nie jesteś zajęta?  
\- Zawsze jestem zajęta - oparła. - Dziś mogę być zajęta przy twoim samochodzie.  
Kąciki jego ust uniosły się odrobinę w uśmiechu, kiwnął głową jeszcze raz i mruknął coś niezrozumiałego. 

Spędzili w garażu cały dzień i jego samochód był gotowy przed zapadnięciem zmroku. Mogła się założyć, że działał sprawniej, niż przez ostatnie tysiąc dni, ale Max nie wyruszył od razu. Został na kolację, a potem poszedł za nią do jej pokoju. Gdy zdjął koszulę drugi raz z rzędu Furiosa rozebrała się do bielizny, zmęczona spaniem w skórzanych ubraniach i ciekawa, czy to wywoła w nim jakąkolwiek reakcję. Tym razem nie układali swoich piór, ani oddzielnie, ani nawzajem. Rano na materacu leżało kilka woskowych pochewek i klika zrzuconych piór, ale żadne z nich się tym nie przejęło. Wyruszył następnego popołudnia, gdy minęła najgorętsza część dnia. Poza kawałkami złomu, którymi próbował odwdzięczyć się za gościnę (wciąż nie mogła go przed tym powstrzymać) wyjął ze swojego worka mały plik papierów, który podał bezpośrednio jej. Furiosa wzięła go z zakłopotaniem, wytrącona z równowagi przez coś tak odmiennego od pomieszanych części samochodowych i drobnych śmieci, i trzymała go mocno, patrząc, jak Max odjeżdża na Pustkowia. Gdy zniknął za horyzontem przyjrzała się dokładniej, czym została obdarowana: zbiór fotografii, zmatowiałych, z wyraźnymi przetarciami na liniach zgięć, ale wystarczająco wyraźnie pokazujących sceny sprzed końca świata. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego jej to dał, ale odłożyła je na swoją półkę. Po pewnym czasie przyczepiła swoje ulubione do ściany, żeby mogła na nie patrzeć, nie uszkadzając innych. 

Na jej skrzydłach zostało zaledwie po kilka piór i wrażliwa skóra była nieustannie wystawiona na wiatr, słońce i ciekawskie spojrzenia. Furiosa zaczęła rozważać, czy nie pozbyć się ich zupełnie. Były paskudne i dziwaczne i za każdym razem, gdy spojrzała na nie, nawet kątem oka, zbierało jej się na mdłości. Jej skrzydła powinny być odzwierciedleniem skrzydeł Valkyrie. Powinny powoli usychać, przez tysiąc dni, podczas gdy jej bratnia dusza będzie obracać się w pył, aż zostaną po nich tylko nagie kości. Od śmierci Val minęło mniej niż trzysta dni, a jej skrzydła były jedynie łyse, jakby nigdy nie było między nimi żadnej siostrzanej więzi. Furiosa przesuwała palcami po piórze przyjaciółki, które trzymała na swojej półce, ostrożnie, żeby go nie uszkodzić. Wyrwane, gdy Valkyrie była zdrowa i żywa wciąż lśniło, jakby nieświadome, że osoba, której ciało je zrodziło, była martwa. Z podobną troską dotykała pióra Maxa, zniszczonego i postrzępionego. Jej pióra wypadały zbyt szybko, żeby wyschnąć i popękać tak, jak jego i Furiosa nienawidziła tego, że dostał więcej czasu. Nienawidziła również tego, że teraz dostał całkowicie nowe skrzydła. 

Wcześniej, w Pokoju Rady, zobaczyła, jak była Mleczna Matka skrzyżowała spojrzenia z byłym Nędznikiem. Nowe skrzydła wykwitły z ich pleców. Po raz pierwszy widziała, jak ktoś odnalazł swoją bratnią duszę. To było przepiękne, mimo że wewnątrz skręcała ją zazdrość. Ich skrzydła miały barwę rdzy, były lśniące, gładkie i silne. Stanowiły swoje idealne lustrzane odbicia. Nie było żadnego powolnego wzrostu. Żadnych nagich kończyn pokrytych schowanymi pod skórą zawiązkami piór. Jedynie trzask pękającego materiału, gdy ich ubrania ustąpiły, i piękne skrzydła rozpostarte w powietrzu jakby były tu cały czas. Furiosa przywarła plecami do ściany. Poczuła chłód kamienia na gołej skórze i miała ochotę krzyczeć. Gdy składała im gratulacje, trochę drętwo, ale szczerze - kto nie chciałby odnaleźć swojej bratniej duszy - jej wyliniałe skrzydła drgnęły i dostrzegła przerażenie w ich oczach. Wiedziała, jak bardzo boli amputacja. Wiedziała, jak to jest nagle stracić kończynę, którą miała od urodzenia. Wiedziała, jak to jest czuć ból, mrowienie i wszystkie inne rodzaje fantomowych doznań i nie mieć żadnej możliwości złagodzenia ich. Mimo to, cały czas siedziała w swoim pokoju rozważając obcięcie resztek swoich martwych i bezużytecznych skrzydeł. Lata urojonego bólu wydawały jej się mniejszym złem. 

Gdy Max powrócił, na początku nie zauważyła, że jego skrzydła były odkryte. Zamiast zwojów wyblakłej, czarnej tkaniny na jego plecach dostrzegła kaskadę piór. Skrzydła miał złożone ciasno, ale pełne i zdrowe. Furiosa przez chwilę patrzyła na nie, po czym odwróciła wzrok. Poczuła, jak jej własne, nagie skrzydła skuliły się wokół jej ciała. Skinął głową i wzruszył lekko ramionami. Były to jedyne wyrazy powitania, jakie wymienili. Dziewczęta na widok jego nowych skrzydeł westchnęły z zachwytu i przekrzykiwały się, pytając, kiedy odrosły, kto jest jego nową bratnią duszą. Max milczał. Odpowiadał wzruszeniem ramion i chrząknięciami, starając się skierować ich uwagę na inny temat. Furiosa nie mogła powstrzymać się, by nie zerkać na niego co chwila kątem oka. Skrzydła Maxa wcześniej były w odcieniach brązu. Tego była absolutnie pewna. Teraz były szare, w odcieniach od prawie bieli do prawie czerni, z miękkimi przejściami tonów, niczym dym unoszący się nad pogorzeliskiem. Mimo tego, że skrzydła cały czas miał złożone, dostrzegła, że pióra były całe i zdrowe, chociaż odrobinę zaniedbane. Ciekawe czy już próbował latać? 

Milczała, czekając do momentu, aż znaleźli się sam na sam w jej pokoju. Nie zapytała, kiedy i jak. Nie powiedziała mu, że jego skrzydła są piękne. Nie powtórzyła pytania: “kto?”. Powiedziała jedynie:  
\- Trzeba je uporządkować.  
Max spojrzał ponad ramieniem i poruszył złożonymi skrzydłami, po czym wzruszył ramionami. Gdy wskazała ręką w zapraszającym geście usiadł przed nią na jej łóżku. Rozłożył skrzydła i przez chwilę pozwoliła sobie na poczucie się bardzo, bardzo zazdrosną. Były niesamowite, zwłaszcza, gdy mogła zobaczyć je w pełni rozpostarte. Szare, z delikatnym ciemniejszym wzrokiem i podpalaniami na krawędziach, lśniące zdrowiem mimo kurzu i rozszczepionych promyków. Rzadko kiedy używała szczotki, ale sięgnęła po nią teraz, przeczesując miękką szczeciną po jego piórach. Pustkowia osypywały się z nich rdzawym pyłem. Później użyła palców, aby połączyć haczyki, ułożyć pióra na miejscu, rozprowadzić wydzielinę z gruczołów łojowych, żeby pióra były lśniące i nawilżone. W rzeczywistości jedynymi miejscami, którymi nie mógł zająć się sam, były ramiona i, tak naprawdę, powinna na nich poprzestać. Zamiast tego przeszła od t-lotek do p-lotek, starannie układając każde ze skrzydeł. Max siedział nieruchomo, ufny i zrelaksowany. Gdy Furiosa spędziła tyle czasu, ile mogła, gładząc jego pióra, położyła rękę na jego plecach, przy nasadzie skrzydeł, w miejscu, gdzie mogła dotknąć nagiej skóry. Wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa nosił obrzydliwy tatuaż, ogłaszając wszem i wobec jego przeznaczenie jako żywego worka z krwią. Starała się nie myśleć o tym, że pozwalał jej przeczytać go w tym samym czasie, gdy pozwalał jej na dotykanie swoich skrzydeł. Max wypuścił powietrze, prawie jak westchnienie, i powoli zaczął składać skrzydła.  
\- Powinieneś też zrobić spody - powiedziała, chociaż była pewna, że doskonale o tym wiedział i niemal równie pewna, że nie będzie latał w najbliższym czasie, więc nie musieli zajmować się tym właśnie teraz.  
Mruknął i poprawił ułożenie skrzydeł za plecami. Cofnęła rękę i spróbowała odwzajemnić zrelaksowane i pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie, które jej posłał, ale nie do końca dała radę., Była pewna, że wysłuchałby jej. Może nawet by ją zrozumiał. Ale nie powiedziała nic, ponieważ jego skrzydła pełne i piękne, a jej były martwe. Nie miała pojęcia, co się stało, że jego pióra zaczęły odrastać, ale była pewna, że ona nie będzie miała tyle szczęścia. 

W środku nocy Max obrócił się i obudziła się nagle, czując pióra na skórze. Spojrzała ponad ramieniem. Spał twardo, nawet nie poruszał się przez sen. Noc była zbyt cicha, jego twarz zbyt spokojna, by zaczęła zazdrościć mu, że je odzyskał. Pozwoliła, by jego skrzydło okrywało ją, warstwa piór chroniła przed chłodem nocy. 

Spędził z nimi pięć dni zanim pozwolił jej uporządkować spodnie strony swoich skrzydeł. A raczej zanim ona zapytała wprost, czy może to zrobić. Na skrzydłach Furiosy zostały jedynie dwa, ledwie trzymające się piórka. Powinna po prostu wyrwać je i zakończyć sprawę raz na zawsze, ale to byłoby jak przyznanie się do porażki. Wolała, żeby same wypadły. Musiała usiąść mu na kolanach, by dosięgnąć piór przy nasadzie skrzydeł. Gdy próbował trzymać ramię w górze, by jej nie przeszkadzać, przewróciła oczami i położyła sobie jego dłoń na ramieniu. Nie miał na sobie koszuli i to robiło jeszcze większe wrażenie, gdy patrzyła na jego twarz, a nie na plecy. Sprawiało, że była bardzo świadoma tego, w jaki sposób go dotyka i wszelkich innych sposobów, w jaki dotykać by go mogła. Max wzdrygnął się kilka razy, gdy musnęła jego skórę pracując nad delikatnymi piórami w miejscu, gdzie skrzydło oddzielało się od jego ciała. Widziała, że starał się zachować spokój i mogła jedynie docenić to, jak bardzo pozwolił jej się do siebie zbliżyć. Gdyby zaatakowała go właśnie teraz, mogłaby połamać mu skrzydła i już nigdy by nie poleciał, mimo lśniących nowych piór, które wyhodował. Istniała możliwość, że kości zrosły by się prawidłowo, ale niewielka. Poza tym, wątpiła w to, by potrafił usiedzieć w jednym miejscu dość długo, by dać im chociaż cień szansy. Delikatnie przesunęła palcami od ramienia do łokcia, myśląc jednocześnie o tym, że ktoś inny mógłby skrzywdzić go równie łatwo. Gdy uporządkowała oba skrzydła pokusa, by zostać w tym miejscu i po prostu marnować czas, gładząc jego pióra, była bardzo silna, ale oparła się jej i odsunęła się. Jego ręka wciąż spoczywała na jej ramieniu. Wciąż siedziała między jego nogami. Gdy w końcu spojrzała mu w twarz, jego utkwione w niej oczy były pełne pożądania. Furiosa zdała sobie sprawę, że pochyla się w jego stronę i nie była w stanie zatrzymać się, nie wtedy, gdy on wyszedł jej naprzeciw. Przesunął dłoń z ramienia na jej szyję i po krótkiej pauzie, gdy westchnęła niecierpliwe, dotknął jej ust swoimi wargami. Początkowo pocałunek był niepewny i ostrożny, ale gdy przesunęła czubkiem języka po jego wargach wpił się w nią, jakby była źródłem wody pośrodku Pustkowi. Nie pozostała mu dłużna, zatopiła się w pocałunku i objęła go ramionami. Trzymała kikuty swoich skrzydeł ciasno złożone za plecami. Nagle usłyszała delikatny szelest, gdy rozłożył skrzydła i otoczył ich oboje. To sprawiło, że jej pocałunki stały się odrobinę bardziej desperackie, że przywarła do niego całym ciałem. Jego miękkie usta muskały jej szczękę, jej szyję i westchnęła gardłowo. Jego ciepła dłoń gładziła wcięcie jej talii i pragnęła, by dotykał ją też w innych miejscach, by dotykał ją całą. Powietrze poruszane przez jego drżące skrzydła chłodziło jej skórę i sprawiało, że drżała. Pocałowała go i jednocześnie zatopiła palce w piórach porastających ramię skrzydła. Stłumiła jego jęk kolejnym pocałunkiem. Byli wystarczająco blisko, by ocierając się o niego, poczuła erekcję przez skórzane spodnie..  
\- Pragnę cię - powiedziała, głównie dlatego, że miała ochotę to powiedzieć, niż dlatego, że sytuacja tego wymagała.  
Jego źrenice pochłonęły niemal cały kolor jego oczu. Spojrzał na nią i wydał zachrypnięty dźwięk, który, jak się domyśliła, miał być jednym z jego pomruków. Pocałowała go ponownie i pociągnęła za ramiona ku sobie. Opadli na materac. Złożone pod plecami skrzydła uwierały ją, ale nie chciała ich rozkładać, nie chciała ich pokazywać. Chciała, by oboje mogli zapomnieć, że w ogóle istniały. Wyraźnie czuła na sobie jego ciężar i rozwarła nogi, by otoczyć go udami. Mruczała zachęcająco między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim, gdy ocierał się o nią i znoszona skóra szarpała cienki materiał jej majtek. Przesunęła ustami i językiem po miejscu, w którym krew wyraźnie pulsowała pod skórą jego szyi, jednocześnie sięgając pomiędzy ich ciała, w kierunku sznurków jego rozporka. Mieli przed sobą przynajmniej całą noc, ale chciała go teraz, całego, nad sobą i w sobie, poruszającego się w rytm jej ruchów, z nią, póki miała okazję. Max oparł ciężar ciała na jednym ramieniu i pomógł jej. Odsunął na bok jej majtki i ściągnął spodnie. I nagle wchodził w nią, twardy i gorący, a jej ciało nie było nawet w połowie na to gotowe, chociaż tak bardzo tego pragnęła. Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i przywarła do niego, gdy napierał na nią urywanymi ruchami, aż zatonął w niej cały. Jęknęła, czując na sobie jego ciężar, a wewnątrz siebie żar i rozpieranie. Złożyła na jego ustach wilgotny pocałunek, gdy wycofał biodra. Krzyknęła, gdy znów w nią wszedł, obierając tempo, które było szybkie, desperackie i idealne. Teraz była już zupełnie mokra, a jej wnętrze pulsowało pożądaniem przy każdym posunięciu. Miała ochotę zacząć pieścić sama siebie, ale to, jak czuła go w sobie, gdy ją posuwał, wystarczało, by ostre iskry przyjemności przeszywały jej ciało przy każdym ruchu. Całował bok jej szyi, miękkie wargi i sugestia zębów. Wygięła się w jego stronę. Nad sobą widziała jego rozłożone skrzydła. Kołysały się w rytm jego pchnięć, a ruch szarych piór nadawał im dodatkową siłę. Poczuła, jak pod jej plecami ostatnie z jej własnych zaczepiło się o prześcieradło i wypadło. Nagle łzy popłynęły jej z oczu i nie udało jej się stłumić chlipnięcia, gdy wezbrały w niej niechciane, sprzeczne uczucia. Max podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią, zaniepokojony, więc przytuliła się do niego jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Chcę tego - powiedziała i uniosła biodra w nadziei, że znów zacznie poruszać się, ponieważ nagle przestał, a jego twarz wyrażała coś pomiędzy zdziwieniem a paniką. - Chcę, żebyś to robił dalej - powtórzyła, ale jej głos załamał się i znów zaczęła płakać.  
Woda ciekła z jej oczu i nie miała nad tym żadnej kontroli, ale to, co mówiła, było prawdą. W tym momencie pragnęła jedynie czuć jego ruchy w sobie, czuć samą siebie. Potrząsnął głową. Wyszedł z niej i odsunął się. Złapała go za ramię, by nie odszedł zupełnie. Delikatnie położył dłoń na jej policzku.  
\- Hej, hej - mruknął.  
Jego ostrożny i cichy głos sprawił, że musiała zamknąć swoje piekące i wciąż pełne łez oczy, by nie oglądać jego strapionej miny.  
\- Furiosa? Hej, jest ok.  
Spróbowała otworzyć usta, żeby powiedzieć, coś… szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć… ale dała radę wydać z siebie jedynie urywane łkanie. Max położył się na boku obok niej. Objęła go w pasie lewym ramieniem i wtuliła głowę pod jego brodę. Jej twarz była ukryta, nawet jeśli jej żałosne skrzydła znów były widoczne. Nie mogła przestać płakać. On nie próbował jej uspokajać, jedynie gładził ręką jej bok i wydawał ciche dźwięki, które mogły być słowami, a mogły być tylko dźwiękami: cichymi, łagodnymi i uspokajającymi. Wszystko pogarszał fakt, że wcale nie chciała płakać i to, że nie płakała od tysięcy dni. A przynajmniej nie płakała tak mocno. 

Potrzebowała dużo czasu, żeby uspokoić się. Płakała dla Valkyrie i dla Angharad, dla swojej matki, dla Vuvalini i Zielonego Miejsca, dla kobiet, których nie mogła ocalić, nawet dla Nuxa. Najgorsze było to, że płakała również nad sobą i ponieważ była tak zazdrosna o Maxa i jego nową parę skrzydeł. 

W końcu zabrakło już łez. Jej twarz, gorąca, lepka ,obrzydliwa, wciąż przylegała do skóry Maxa, gdy starała się uspokoić oddech.  
\- Ok? - zapytał, ostrożnie, jakby mogła rozpaść się w każdej chwili- Trzymam cię.  
Otworzyła opuchnięte powieki i zobaczyła, że okrył ich jednym skrzydłem. Nie dotykało jej bezpośrednio, ale tworzyło zamknięta przestrzeń tylko dla nich dwojga. Ten widok wycisnął z niej ostatnią falę gorzkich łez. Przytulił swoją twarz do czubka jej głowy. Pocałował krótko obcięte włosy. Nie była w stanie dostrzec jego twarzy i była za to wdzięczna.  
\- Znalazłam swoje skrzydła w dniu, w którym się urodziłam - powiedziała wypranym z emocji, zachrypniętym i łamiącym się głosem.  
Była zbyt wyczerpana przez płacz, by cokolwiek czuć w tym momencie.  
Położyli mnie obok niej, i nagle już były.  
Max mruknął i objął ją mocniej, ostrożnie omijając smętne resztki jej skrzydeł.  
\- Nie poczułam, jak umiera - powiedziała. - Chyba powinnam to poczuć, co? Po prostu przestała istnieć.  
Max chrząknął, ale odczekał chwilę, zanim przemówił. Jakby chciał się upewnić, że Furiosa nie ma nic przeciwko, żeby coś powiedział.  
\- To mit. Nic nie czujesz.  
To boleśnie przypomniało jej, że sam miał wyliniałe skrzydła, gdy go poznała. Również utracił swoją bratnią duszę.  
\- Możesz latać? - zapytała.  
Była pewna, że mógł. Sama poczuła siłę jego skrzydeł i solidność piór, gdy pomagała mu je układać.  
\- Jeszcze nie próbowałem - odpowiedział.  
W jego głosie wyczuła dziwną nutę. Strach?  
\- Nieliczne z Matek miały skrzydła - powiedziała. - Val i ja…- była dumna z tego, jak spokojny był jej głos, chociaż miała wrażenie, że to głównie zasługa wyczerpania - ...byłyśmy prawdziwym utrapieniem od kiedy się wypierzyłyśmy.  
Mruknął ponownie i poczuła, jak oddech zawibrował w jego klatce piersiowej. Wciąż rytmicznie gładził jej skórę. Nie potrafiła zdecydować, czy jej to pomaga, czy nie.  
\- Tęsknię za nią - powiedziała bardzo cicho.  
Tęskniła za Valkyrie od dnia, w którym została porwana, ale teraz jedyne, co miała, to pojedyncze pióro zamiast bliźniaczych par skrzydeł. Tęskniła za nią i żałowała szansy, jakiej nigdy nie miały, tego, że już nigdy nie będą razem.  
\- Za tobą też tęsknię - powiedziała jeszcze ciszej. - Gdy wyruszasz na Pustkowia.  
Jeśli Max ją usłyszał, nie zareagował. Trzymał ją w swoich silnych ramionach, aż walka ze zmęczeniem, ogarniającym każdą komórkę jej ciała, stała się bezcelowa. 

Furiosa była zaskoczona, gdy został. Nie spodziewała się, co prawda, że ucieknie z pierwszym brzaskiem, ale dni trzeba było już liczyć na palcach trzeciej dłoni, a on wciąż tu był. Pracował w ogrodach albo w garażu lub przyglądał się z niewyraźną miną, jak starała się zrobić zgrana obsadę głównej ciężarówki ze świeżo mianowanych Wojnysynów. Gdy był sam, wysoko, pod otwartym niebem ogrodów, ćwiczył ruchy skrzydeł, wciąż stojąc na ziemi. Poruszał nimi z wystarczającą siłą, by wzbijać tumany kurzu i rozkołysać najbliższe rośliny, ale nigdy nie podskakiwał, aby faktycznie wzbić się w górę. W niektóre dni jego skrzydła wyglądały jak burzowe chmury. W inne miały barwę dymu unoszącego się nad pogorzeliskiem. Jej własne skrzydła były nagie, skóra sucha i swędząca, jakby miała odpaść w dowolnym momencie. Furiosa nikomu o tym nie powiedziała, ale wciąż myślała, czy ich nie odciąć . Wyobrażała sobie, co mogłaby zrobić, by wyglądało to na nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Wyobrażała sobie, że po prostu bierze nóż albo prosi medyka, żeby zrobił to porządnie.  
Spędzali razem każdą noc i dała radę kochać się z nim nie przeżywając przy okazji kolejnego załamania nerwowego. To było przyjemne. Przyjemniejsze, niż się spodziewała. Mogłaby się do tego przyzwyczaić. I właśnie dlatego, gdy Max nieśmiało zgłosił się na ochotnika, by zbadać miasto daleko na północy, którego położenie odkryli na starej mapie, nie protestowała. Wręcz go zachęciła. Wolała nie zastanawiać się, co działo się z osobą, która dała mu jego nowe skrzydła, dlaczego nie są razem.  
Pocałował ją na pożegnanie. Oparł swoje czoło o jej czoło i nagle pochylił głowę, by musnąć jej usta swoimi ustami. To był pierwszy raz, gdy którekolwiek z nich odważyło się na coś takiego poza zaciszem jej pokoju. Zacisnęła mocno powieki zanim odsunęła się od niego i wyprawiła go w drogę. Jego samochód załadowany był zapasami, które spokojnie wystarczyłyby na dużo dłuższą podróż, niż zakładali. 

Furiosa starała się nie liczyć dni jego nieobecności, ale jej podświadomość robiła to za nią. Gdy pierwszej nocy wróciła do swojego pokoju, znalazła na podłodze, obok łóżka, ciemnoszare pióro: postrzępione na końcach, z martwą dutka. Zrzucone pióro. Zdarza się. Trzymała je, dla porównania, obok połamanego, brązowego, pamiątki z Drogi. Później wyrzuciła je przez okno.  
Świąd jej własnych skrzydeł tylko się nasilił, przybrał postać naprzemiennie zimnych i ciepłych igiełek. Mięśnie bolały, ponieważ nawet nie przeciągała się prawidłowo od kiedy straciła Val.  
Gdy była sama w swoim pokoju przyciągnęła skrzydło do przodu, by przyjrzeć mu się dokładnie. Była boleśnie świadoma nienaturalnego widoku nagiej skóry w miejscu, które powinno być pokryte piórami. Skrzydło przypominało rękę, ale i tak przeszył ją dreszcz. Mimowolnie wyobraziła sobie złote pióra, które powinny na nim wyrastać. Albo chociaż te poczernione, do noszenia których była zmuszona w Cytadeli. Cokolwiek, byle nie ta obrzydliwa, naga skóra, niczym w połowie zagojona rana. Przesunęła po nim dłonią. Sucha skóra była pokryta guzełkami w miejscach, z których powinny wyrastać pióra. Była bardzo tkliwa, nawet pod najlżejszym naciskiem. Jej skrzydło drgnęło odruchowo. Podrapała swędzące miejsce. Wbiła głęboko paznokcie. Miała ochotę drapać do krwi. Pod palcami skóra wydawała się dziwna, jakby pod powierzchnią skrywało się coś twardego. Furiosa zamarła na moment, po czym, ignorując ból, przyciągnęła skrzydło tak blisko do twarzy, jak tylko dała radę. Było tam coś twardego. Chociaż trudno było jej w to uwierzyć, zobaczyła zarysy czegoś pod cienką warstwą skóry, wyraźnie czuła coś pod palcami. Zauważyła, że coś nawet zaczęło wystawać przez pory, czarne punkty wyraźnie widoczne na mlecznobiałym tle.  
Wypuściła skrzydło. Złożyła je za plecami. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła głęboki wdech. Mimo tego, że miała niezaprzeczalne dowody przed oczami, to nie było możliwe, by jej pióra zaczynały odrastać. Straciła swoje skrzydła na zawsze w dniu, w którym umarła jej siostra i nic nie mogło tego zmienić. Nic nie mogło sprawić, by znów mogła latać. Starała się nie myśleć o Maxie. O tym, że jego skrzydła straciły wszystkie pióra, a potem najeżyły się nowymi, schowanymi w woskowych pochewkach. O tym, że jego skrzydła usychały i umierały, a teraz były lśniące i zdrowe. 

Gdy oczekiwany dzień powrotu Maxa minął, jej skrzydła pokryte były już nowymi, wciąż wypełnionymi krwią, piórami. Nie mogła tego ukryć. Rozważała, czy nie wyrwać ich jedno po drugim, czy nie wypalić brodawek skórnych, żeby mieć pewność, że już nigdy nic z nich nie wyrośnie, czy nie odciąć sobie skrzydeł zupełnie. Czuła, jakby zdradzała Valkyrie, bo jej ciało zaczęło produkować nowe pióra. Nie potrafiła się z tego cieszyć.  
Przywykła do puszczania mimo uszu tego, co ludzie mówili o jej skrzydłach. Miała dość okazji do ćwiczeń, od kiedy zaczęły umierać. Więc nie miała najmniejszego problemu z ignorowaniem spekulacji wymienianych półgłosem w kątach pomieszczeń. Skupiała się na tym, że Max spóźniał się już pięć dni. To nie był jeszcze powód, by zaczynać się martwić, ale lęk podgryzał ją od środka. Pięć dni to niewiele. Nie miała pojęcia, jaki był jego styl podróżowania, czy opóźnienia, jak to, były dla niego czymś normalnym, ale nie była zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw. Pustkowia były pełne niebezpieczeństw. 

Gdy pierwsze z jej nowych piór rozwinęło się i okazało się niezaprzeczalnie szare, Furiosa skuliła się i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, mimo tego, że nie było nikogo, przed kim musiałaby się chować. Nie była zaskoczona. Naprawdę, chciałaby być. Potwierdzenie tego, o czym samolubnie marzyła na krawędzi świadomości przyniosło ulgę i gorzki żal jednocześnie. Przez całe życie jej pióra miały barwę złotych kłosów zboża lśniących w słońcu. Idealne odbicie skrzydeł Valkyrie, drugiej połowy jej duszy. Nawet czarna farba Cytadeli nie mogła tego zmienić. Teraz rozwijające się pióra były szare, jak coś spalonego i dymiącego. Furiosa nie była w stanie znieść tego kolejny raz, nie mogła znieść widoku tego, że jedyne ogniwo łączące ją z Val znika, nawet gdy jakaś jej część była szczęśliwa i czuła ulgę na myśl o tym, że teraz dzieli skrzydła z Maxem. Zbywała wszelkie próby rozmowy na ten temat, zarówno ze strony ciekawskich, którzy nie wiedzieli, o co tak naprawdę chodzi, jak i tych, którzy wiedzieli zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze. 

Max przywlókł się do Cytadeli z jedenastodniowym opóźnieniem. Jeden bok samochodu był wgnieciony, a on sam miał gojącą się ranę na ramieniu. Stała zdezorientowana na platformie windy gdy wysiadał z samochodu, rozdarta między pragnieniem uciskania go a potrzebą udawania, że nic między nimi nie ma. Jakby porastające ich skrzydła pióra nie były wystarczającym dowodem. Był zmęczony, brudny i nerwowy, ale jego spojrzenie złagodniało na jej widok. Gdy ich czoła zetknęły się odetchnął głęboko, jakby przez dłuższą chwilę wstrzymywał oddech. Pachniał jak Pustkowia: potem, krwią i wachą. Jej skrzydła drgnęły, gdy powstrzymała pragnienie, by go nimi otoczyć. Ciekawe, czy też czasami miał ochotę zrobić to samo?  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała, gdy odsunęła się od niego. Powitanie było zbyt długie i zbyt krótkie jednocześnie.  
Skinął głową, potarł owinięte zakrwawionym bandażem ramię.  
\- Nic, z czym nie potrafiłbym sobie poradzić.  
Gdy stali obok siebie nie było wątpliwości, że ich skrzydła stanowią lustrzane odbicia. Albo będą stanowić, gdy Furiosa się wypierzy. Widziała w jego oczach, że on też to zauważył. Zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć winda dotarła do garażu i przestali być sami.

Gdy Rada wydusiła z Maxa wszystkie informacje, jakie był w stanie im dać, gdy został nakarmiony i wykąpany, schronili się na noc w zaciszu jej pokoju, jak wiele razy wcześniej.  
\- Wiedziałeś? - zapytała, gdy zamknęli drzwi.  
Oboje unikali wszelkich pytań i komentarzy na temat ich skrzydeł, ale tutaj było inaczej. Potrząsnął głową. Na jego twarzy malował się cień poczucia winy.  
\- Ja...przypuszczałem - powiedział i pochylił głowę. - Chciałem... Ale nie wiedziałem.  
Furiosa wypuściła powietrze. Było coś pokrzepiającego w tym, że pomimo tego, że jego pióra zaczęły rosnąć wcześniej, nie tylko ona błądziła w ciemnościach. Nie możesz wybrać, kto będzie twoją bratnią duszą. Nie była pewna, jaką decyzję by podjęła, gdyby miała taką szansę. Rezygnacja ze skrzydeł dzielonych z Valkyrie wydawała się zdradą. Przybranie skrzydeł Maxa było jak łyk świeżego powietrza. Miała swoje skrzydła od urodzenia. To, kim była, zostało ukształtowane przez świadomość, że są z Val nierozerwalnie połączone oraz przez to, że nauczyła się latać zanim zaczęła porządnie chodzić. Ale nie była już tamtym dzieckiem i nie ważne, jak bardzo tego chciała, nie zobaczy Val dopóki nie zamknie oczu po raz ostatni.  
\- Nie chcę o niej zapomnieć - powiedziała.  
\- Nie zapomnisz - odpowiedział Max i rozłożył jedno skrzydło na tyle, by na nie spojrzeć.  
Czy widok szarości zamiast brązu napawał go lękiem? Czy pamiętał spojrzenie, którym obdarzyła go jego bratnia dusza, gdy znaleźli swoje skrzydła? Spojrzał na nią i skrzydło zaszumiało, wracając za jego plecy.  
\- Pamiętałaś cały czas.  
Furiosa nie była taka pewna. Czas zacierał wspomnienia. Nigdy nie będzie miała szansy poznać kobiety, na którą wyrosła przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa. Nie dowie się, czy dalej lubi zaplatać innym włosy, czy została Matką Inicjująca, czy śniła ociekające krwią koszmary. Czy jeśli znów pokryje pióra czarną farbą będzie mogła udawać, że nic się nie zmieniło? Wiedziała, że to bezcelowe, ponieważ świat się zmienił. Tęskniła za Val okropnie, ale równie mocno będzie tęsknić za Maxem. Nie byłaby w stanie zamienić jednego z nich na drugie. Jeśli tak chce los, jeśli dane jest jej odnaleźć kolejną bratnią duszę, jeśli ma zobaczyć odbicie samej siebie w drugim człowieku…cieszy się, że to Max. Ciekawe, co Val by o tym wszystkim pomyślała? Czy śmiałaby się na myśl o tym, jak to wszystko jest niedorzeczne? Niewielu ludzi znajdowało swoje skrzydła. Tymczasem ona i Max doświadczyli tego dwukrotnie.  
\- Tęskniłam za tobą - powiedziała.  
Tęskniła za nim inaczej, niż za Val. Utrata Val była jak utrata kolejnej kończyny. Za Maxem tęskniła jak za wspomnieniem nieba, gdy stała na ziemi. Spojrzał na nią czule i smutno. Położył palce na jej policzku, obejmując jej głowę jedną dużą dłonią.  
\- Ja też - odparł, kiwając lekko swoją.  
Spojrzała na jego zaniedbane skrzydła, na przenikające się odcienie węgla, burzowych chmur i popiołu. Idealne odwzorowanie jej własnych. Pomyślała, że czasami musisz coś zniszczyć, żeby stworzyć przestrzeń dla czegoś nowego. Tak samo, jak musisz upaść, żeby nauczyć się latać. Furiosa miała dość upadania, niszczenia. Chciała spróbować stworzyć coś, stać się lepszą. Chciała znów polecieć.  
\- Twoje skrzydła są w okropnym stanie - powiedziała, przysuwając się do niego, aż znalazła się tak blisko, że mogła poczuć ciepło jego ciała unoszące się w chłodnym powietrzu wieczoru. - Powinieneś poświęcać im więcej uwagi.  
Mruknął i pomyślała, że zrozumiał, że nie ma na myśli tych porośniętych piórami (a przynajmniej nie do końca). Pochylił się w jej stronę i pocałował ją, bardziej powściągliwie i łagodniej niż spodziewała się, biorąc pod uwagę, że dopiero co walczył o przetrwanie na Pustkowiach. W końcu mogła dać upust pragnieniu, by otoczyć go swoimi skrzydłami i jego okryły ją w odpowiedzi. Silne i zdrowe pióra przemieszały się ze sobą: szara ściana tworząca bezpieczną przestrzeń tylko dla nich dwojga.  
\- Latałeś już? - zapytała.  
Potrząsnął głową.  
\- Więc spróbujmy razem.


End file.
